dogs_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alaskan Klee Kai
The Alaskan Klee Kai is one of the new breeds. It is a smaller version of the Siberian Husky. This breed is extremely rare and it was designed to be a companion version of the great sled dogs of the north for city folks. It was developed in the 1970s by Linda S. Spurlin of Wasilla, Alaska, and her family, and made available to the public in 1988. However it took a long time for this breed to become a show dog. Description The Alaskan Klee Kai comes in three basic colors black, gray and brown. They also come in pure white and black and variations of silvers and tans. These dogs also come in five sizes but only three sizes can be shown in Dog Shows. The Toy size Alaskan Klee Kais are up to and including 13 inches at the shoulder. The Miniature Alaskan Klee Kais are over 13 inches high and up to 15 inches high, while Standard Alaskan Klee Kais are over 15 inches high and up to 17 inches high. These three can be shown. Serious Fault is any Alaskan Klee Kai over 17 inches and up to 17½ inches. Eliminating Fault is any Alaskan Klee Kai over 17½ inches. These heights make the dog too tall and are out of the Standards for most Dog Shows. However they still make good pets. Alaskan Klee Kais can have blue, brown or green eyes but also like huskies, Klee Kai's an also have two different color eyes. Dog Care The Alaskan Klee Kais are relatively easy to care for. They are extremely clean and most don't like to get their feet wet. These dogs are like cats and will spend hours daily grooming themselves. Alaskan Klee Kais, like many other northern breeds, do not have a typical "doggy odor" or "doggy breath." Most Klee Kai will seldom require a bath. The Klee Kai sheds their coat twice a year. It is best to groom the dog on a regular basis. Some of the longer haired dogs can become matted if not groomed. Most Klee Kai will assist the loss of hair by rubbing against things such as fences. Health Since the Alaskan Klee Kai was bred with many small dogs, to get the size, they have a wide gene pool. However they still have small breed related problems. *Juvenile Cataracts *Liver Disease *Extreme Shyness or None Social or have seperation issues *Factor VII Deficiency *Pyometra *Luxating Patella *Cryptorchids *Cardiac Issues including PDA *Thyroid disease: including autoimmune thyroiditis History The breed was developed in Wasilla, Alaska during in the 1970s. The Klee Kai was made by Linda S. Spurlin after she observed the result of an accidental mating of an Alaskan Husky and an unknown small dog. The breed was developed with Siberian and Alaskan Huskies using Schipperke and American Eskimo Dog to bring down the size without dwarfism. She bred these dogs in private until she released them to the general public in 1988. Originally called the "Klee Kai", the breed split into Alaskan Klee Kai and Klee Kai for political reasons in 1995. The breed consolidated under the new name in 2002. The Alaskan Klee Kai was officially recognized by the American Rare Breed Association (ARBA) in 1995 and by the United Kennel Club (UKC) on January 1, 1997. Now they can be shown in Dog Shows. Category:Dog Breeds Category:Rare Dog Breeds Category:Dogs